A Little Cultural Spice
by Eyrmia
Summary: As the title says, this will just be a little cultural spice for my stories. If you enjoy poetry, you may want to check this out. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro; poetry in the story belongs to me.
1. Crystal City, Wait for Me

**AN: Hello! Some of you may recognize me from my stories: ****Wild Nature**** and ****Scars of Time****, but for those of you who don't, nice to meet you! ^^ I saw a story that Ardent Aspen did called ****The Miner's Song****, which is a big compilation of poetry and music they did to expand their stories, and I thought it would be a good idea. I will most likely use these songs in my own story. I am ****_always_**** looking to improve, so if you have any advice I would be glad to listen!**

**I hope you enjoy! ^^ Also, if you would like to use any of the songs or poems in a story of your own, please contact me first and get permission before doing so, as some of the poems will be off limits. Thank you. =]**

* * *

**Crystal City, Wait for Me**

_I imagine this being written by a poet in Crystal City who was there when the Decepticons destroyed it, so he/she is describing their beautiful home and wishing that it will return someday._

In the distance, I can see  
A million lights, shining back at me  
Far away, I catch a glimpse,  
A million shards of crystalline divineness

North of the city of healers,  
And West of the dark barrier  
Lies the city of my dreams,  
The place of my desires

South of the vast Mithril Sea,  
And East of the gladiators' energy  
Lies the city of my dreams,  
The place of my desires

Oh Crystal City,  
Please wait for me

Home of the Supreme,  
The last of the Sentinels,  
Brought to life by a pair of keys,  
And the flick of a switch

Home to the beasts of the Underworld,  
With no comprehension of the chaos up above,  
Who wait below the surface  
To snatch away the ones we love

Host of the gardens that shone so brilliantly,  
And the towers that spoke of energy,  
And the Bridge of life,  
But now lost to the scars of time

Only time can heal  
Only time will tell  
Only we can repair what we've destroyed

Oh Crystal City,  
Please wait for me

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^ I know it's far from the best, so expect a rewrite in the future as well as more coming soon. =] If you have any suggestions, just post a review with your suggestion and who knows? I may take it up. ;)**


	2. Sweet Sparkling of Mine

**AN: When I originally posted this song, something happened with the coding that messed it up. Fortunately, I've fixed it, so feel free to enjoy it now. ^^**

* * *

**Sweet Sparkling of Mine**  
_This is a little lullaby that I can imagine the carriers singing to their sparkling during the Autobot-Decepticon War_

Little sparkling of mine,  
Let you have no worries or feel dread  
Little sparkling of mine,  
Let you face no dangers or bloodshed

Oh, sweet sparkling of mine,  
How I wish for you to remain pure,  
Oh, sweet sparkling of mine,  
How I wish for you to remain ignorant of war

Little sparkling of mine,  
Let you face all your challenges  
Little sparkling of mine,  
Let you face no grievances

Oh, sweet sparkling of mine,  
How I wish for you to see it  
The beauty of Cybertron,  
Glimmering in the starlight

One cycle, we will return,  
One cycle, we will be victorious  
One cycle, one cycle, very far away

* * *

**Sweet Sparkling of Mine - Revised**  
_This is the revised edition after the War is over._

Little sparkling of mine,  
Let you have no worries or feel dread  
Little sparkling of mine,  
Let you face no dangers or bloodshed

Oh, sweet sparkling of mine,  
How I wish for you to remain pure,  
Oh, sweet sparkling of mine,  
How I wish for you to remain ignorant of war

Little sparkling of mine,  
Let you face all your challenges  
Little sparkling of mine,  
Let you face no grievances

Oh, sweet sparkling of mine,  
How I love that you can see it  
The beauty of Cybertron,  
Glimmering in the starlight

Now we have returned,  
To the brilliance of life and reality  
And now, we are victorious,  
And the cycles of war are very far away


	3. Change the World

**AN: This is a song that no one else is allowed to use. It was written by my fursona, Eyrmia, in my story, ****Scars of Time****, and performed by my OC, Backbeat. Eyrmia is a gladiator in Slaughter City and Kaon. She becomes a Decepticon at first, but eventually becomes unaligned.**

* * *

**Change the World**

_The tempo to this song is quick, and I like to think of it like a rock song._

You know what it's like to be beaten down,  
Push around, like you're nothing?  
You know what it's like to have no say,  
To have your life already planned out,  
Every step of the way?

"Well," I say, "No more!"  
The time for change is upon us,  
So sing with me!

All I want is to be unique,  
All I want is to do something great,  
I just wanna be distinct,  
I just wanna change the world!

For every enemy that I defeat,  
For every stranger that I meet,  
All I see is desperation,  
And the spark of revolution!

"Well," I say, "No more!"  
The time for change is upon us,  
So sing with me!

All I want is to be unique,  
All I want is to do something great,  
I just wanna be distinct,  
I just wanna change the world!

No matter what they say,  
I will find a way,  
To get back on my pedes,  
"It doesn't matter how you fall down, it's how you get back up!"

All I want is to be unique,  
All I want is to do something great,  
I just wanna be distinct,  
I just wanna change the world!

So sing with me,  
Spark the fire,  
And embrace the change!

All I want is to be unique,  
All I want is to do something great,  
I just wanna be distinct,  
I just wanna change the world!

* * *

**Change the World - Revised**

_This is Eyrmia's song after the Autobot-Decepticon War begins._

You know what it's like to be beaten down,  
Push around, like you're nothing?  
You know what it's like to have no say,  
To have your life already planned out,  
Every step of the way?

"Well," I said, "No more!"  
And look where I got us,  
Sometimes I wonder,  
Did I start this?

All I wanted was to be unique,  
All I wanted was to do something great,  
I just wanted to be distinct,  
I just wanted to change the world!

For every enemy that I defeated,  
For every stranger that I met,  
All I saw was desperation,  
And the spark of revolution!

"Well," I said, "No more!"  
And look where I got us,  
Sometimes I wonder,  
Did I start this?

All I wanted was to be unique,  
All I wanted was to do something great,  
I just wanted to be distinct,  
I just wanted to change the world!

All those battles, and all those speeches,  
And all of those lives lost down the Well,  
Could I have stopped it?  
Could I have prevented this infestation?

All I wanted was to be unique,  
All I wanted was to do something great,  
I just wanted to be distinct,  
I just wanted to change the world!

So leave me laying here,  
Broken, but not beat,  
And let me right my wrong,  
Then let me be taken by my defeat

All I wanted was to be unique,  
All I wanted was to do something great,  
I just wanted to be distinct,  
I just wanted to change the world!


	4. Between the Black and White

**AN: Personally, this is my favorite song. It was also written by Eyrmia about Megatron, Orion Pax, herself, and Sola (XxSoundwave6xX's fursona).**

**Also, a friend of mine noticed that Chapter 2: Sweet Sparkling of Mine was messed up. Apparently the coding got messed up or something, I'm not sure. I just wanted to let you all know that it is fixed now. ^^**

* * *

**Between the Black and White**

_The tempo on this is kind of slow._

You came to us,  
So innocent and trusting,  
You had big dreams,  
And great possibilities

And what did we do?  
We trusted you,  
We believed in you,  
Had faith in you

Precious time and work  
Put into you,  
But what did you precious Council do?  
They turned us away!

What rightfully is his,  
Belongs to a brother,  
And what rightfully was ours,  
Belongs to another

In this land of war and desolation,  
It's brother against brother,  
Sister against sister,  
And every bot for themselves

On this planet of darkness and corruption,  
It's far from cliche,  
Right versus wrong?  
I wish it were that clear!

And now, I walk neither in the light nor dark,  
Not knowing whether I wish to help, or part,  
Can you help me?

Oh, brothers of mine,  
Oh, dear sister,  
It's not worth it!  
Give up!  
But I know your slagging pride,  
Won't let you

So I lay here in the twilight,  
Awaiting the end,  
And hoping that when it's all over,  
We will learn to love again


	5. Close to the Sky

**AN: This is one of the songs that will be featured in the upcoming chapter of ****Scars of Time**** It is written by my OC, Backbeat, and may not be used without permission.**

* * *

**Close to the Sky**

_This is light and chipper, but also has sort of a dreamy vibe to it. In this, Backbeat is describing how it feels to be flying in the air, free. I feel like she is also talking about how she wishes she could take those she loves up as well to see and feel the wonder of being "weightless". At the end, it's kind of like she's telling a little morale: don't waste your opportunities. These times are priceless; you are priceless; the joy and happiness we get from this is _priceless_._

Oh, oh  
Oh, ah  
Oh, oh  
Oh, ah, ah, ah!

I feel so bad for those of you  
Who are stuck on the ground,  
I feel so sad for those of you  
Who aren't destined to be air bound

If only you could see  
What it's like  
To be free  
From all of your worries

Don't you know, oh, oh  
That when you're down below  
You can't see the beauty of  
The star's glow, oh, oh?

You only wish  
That you could be like us  
You only wish  
That you could be up high above

If only you could see  
What it's like  
To be free  
From all of your worries

Don't you know, oh, oh  
That when you're down below  
You can't see the beauty of  
The star's glow, oh, oh?

So come with me tonight  
As we shine in the starlight  
And come alive!

If only you could see  
What it's like  
To be free  
From all of your worries

Don't you know, oh, oh  
That when you're down below  
You can't see the beauty of  
The star's glow, oh, oh?

And when the star finally rises  
Above the horizon  
You will realize  
That what we have is priceless

So don't waste your opportunities  
Seize the chance and  
Fly so, oh, oh, high  
Up so close to the sky

Oh, oh  
Oh, ah  
Oh, oh  
Oh, ah, ah, ah


	6. These Fraggin' Scraplets

**AN: This was requested by my friend, XxSoundwave6xX. Enjoy! Also, the scream is not so much a hard rock scream, but a high-pitched Bulkhead scream. XD**

* * *

**These Fraggin' Scraplets**

These fraggin' scraplets  
Always comin' in abundance  
Hopping 'n jumping!  
Always gnawin' on my circuits  
And always snatchin' up my magnets  
And muckin' up my practice  
And _AAAH!  
_These fraggin' scraplets  
Are so Pit-slaggin' _WORTHLESS!_


	7. This Burden is Not Yours Alone

**AN: This one was written by Backbeat about her cousin, Ratchet (read ****Scars of Time****). He made a promise to his older brother, Whiplash, to protect his siblings. When Whiplash died, Ratchet kept his promise. Backbeat thinks he kept it a little ****_too _****well.**

* * *

**This Burden is Not Yours Alone**

_This one's kind of fast, but not really in a rock style._

You build up your rough exterior,  
Always seeming strong and focused  
When on the interior  
You are completely and utterly totaled

Why do you fight me so?  
Why do you wish to bear this  
All on your own?

I just want you to know  
That I will always be here,  
This burden is not yours alone

You never accepted my offers  
Of assistance and concern,  
You just waved them off like a good soldier,  
But I knew that it was in your broken promises you swam

Why do you fight me so?  
Why do you wish to bear this  
All on your own?

I just want you to know  
That I will always be here,  
This burden is not yours alone

I hope you remember  
Some cycle when everything is in ruins  
And you say you don't need my help any further  
That I will always be there no matter the lies you feed me filled with illusions

Why do you fight me so?  
Why do you wish to bear this  
All on your own?

I just want you to know  
That I will always be here,  
This burden is not yours alone


	8. Don't Forget My Name

**AN: This song was written by Beatbox, a member of Backbeat's band, the Soldiers of Sound (SOS). Ratchet remembers it and connects himself to it by thinking of Pharma.**

* * *

**Don't Forget My Name**

_This one is fast and is a rock song._

You glance behind your shoulder,  
Is he gone?  
I think so  
No, you are not alone

Don't you dare stop runnin'  
Or screamin' in terror  
'Cause I'm on your tail and burnin'  
This whole world to its knees!

Don't forget my name  
('Cause I'm comin' for you!)  
Because I'm a hurricane  
(Of justice, and your punishment is overdue!)

Just when you think it's over  
I show up in a flash of fury  
I'm returning the favor  
I will take the glory!

Don't you dare stop runnin'  
Or screamin' in terror  
'Cause I'm on your tail and burnin'  
This whole world to its knees!

Don't forget my name  
('Cause I'm comin' for you!)  
Because I'm a hurricane  
(Of justice, and your punishment is overdue!)

You are overdue!  
I am coming for you!  
You are overdue!  
And I'm coming for you

So don't you dare stop runnin'  
Or screamin' in terror  
'Cause I'm on your tail and burnin'  
This whole world to its knees!

And don't forget my name,  
'Cause if you do  
I will never, _ever _forgive  
You


	9. Wreck and Rule

**AN: This one is also written by Backbeat and is dedicated to the Wreckers! ^^**

* * *

**Wreck and Rule**

_A fast rock song. Oh yeah._

This bond deep within us  
Runs straight through our Sparks  
And nothing can defeat us  
When we begin our sabotage

Wreck and rule!  
We are not an object of ridicule  
Wreck and rule!  
This is no place for fools

Our enemies will hesitate  
When they hear our mighty shout,  
They think they can't be eradicated  
But our determination will get us through any ugly bout

Wreck and rule!  
We are not an object of ridicule  
Wreck and rule!  
This is no place for fools

So now, as you stand quaking in your boots  
We give you one last chance  
To call back all your troops  
But be warned, if you do not heed our order  
We will be forced to show that we are indeed  
Stronger

Wreck and rule!  
We are not an object of ridicule  
Wreck and rule!  
This is no place for fools

Wreck and rule!  
Wreck and rule!  
Wreck and rule!


End file.
